My Spin On Lyfe
by Nockbird
Summary: Not a typo above Tori is just a regular girl in a home for girls. All she knows is that her parents dies and no one wanted her. So, she was separated from her 2 brothers and sent to here. But people are beginning to get suspicious 'here' is not normal.
1. Prologue

On this page… Directory & Prologue

Pronunciation for the story (Names) in alphabetical order…

Akora … Ack-or-uh

Amile … Em-uh-lee (Emily)

Cate … Kay-tuh

Daisi … Day-z

Desire … Dez-ire **or** Desi … Dez-e

Fran … Fur-an

Keyta … Kay-tuh

Minuk … Min-uhk

Mozart … Moatz-ar-tuh

Nadine … Nay-dean

Nanya … Nah-n-yuh

Othello … Ah-thel-oh

Phoenix … Fee-oh-nicks

Tara … Tee-air-uh (Tiara)

Tori … Tore-e

Zora … Zore-uh

If you want me to add something, plz review with it! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Crystal blue eyes that pierced through me angrily; distastefully. I did the same, my small, steely eyes cutting through her, but I had a feeling it probably wouldn't be that scary and overpowering. Strong, long arms picked me up. I still felt numb. I could just breathe, and look around me. My heart was thudding against my sore chest. I was sure they could hear it. I still couldn't hear anything. I was being carried into the washing room. I silently whimpered as the vibrations of his steps traveled up his legs and into me. He dropped me and I felt myself fall onto the cold, but soft bed. A bed? In the washing room? My long blonde curls were sticky with sweat, tangled around my head like a halo. My arms were slowly becoming un-numb. But it wasn't fast enough.

He strapped me up to the bed, my legs dangling off of it. I flexed a hand experimentally and looked down at it. It worked. I heaved a sigh. She had gotten me this time. This time I was done for. I felt feeling slowly creeping into my legs. The one with the long black hair would go through this too. I could feel it. I knew she would. The man plunged a needle into my wrist again and I yelped. My voice was back.

"No!" I yelled, struggling to free myself. The needle sent red hot, angry pain up my arm. His hand came forward to cover my mouth again and I spat at it. He ignored me and covered my mouth. I took a deep breath and bit him with all my might while he yelped and yelled in pain. I could taste his hot, rust smelling blood in my mouth. I felt like letting go and spitting it out while I didn't. She hurried in, and yelled something unintelligible to him. He pulled his hand away and slapped me with his good hand. Hard. It flew across my face, stinging my cheek. I laughed tonelessly, and looked up at him, trying to look as creepy and clever as possible, "I'll never be gone forever." I laughed at him. He took a step back, his eyes wide and almost scared. But that was impossible. The no-brains weren't supposed to feel any emotion.

She glared at me and shoved him aside, making him howl in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand to his chest. I spat on her white coat, staining it with his blood. She looked at it and then looked back at me, her eyes wide with fury. She picked up the other needle, this one green and sharper. A tube connected to it. She slid the other needle out of my arm, and a tiny patch of blood welled up to the surface. She looked at it in hunger and looked away reluctantly. I smiled. Now I knew her weakness. She was one of the meat-eaters. Of course! She set the empty silver needle on the cold metal table next to the bed. Next came the green one. She plunged it into my wrist, her blue eyes satisfied. She lowered her head to my other wrist and slowly licked up the blood, savoring it. Her eyes grew wild with hunger.

Unable to take it, she bit into my wrist. I didn't feel any pain. No blood came out of the wound. She bit again, frustrated, waiting for my howls and screams of pain. I smirked at her and she sniffed, getting up. She had forgotten that the silver needle numbed me. I kicked her shin. I would be numbed again soon. She ignored me and pressed a tiny black button on the shiny side table. I saw the tube beginning to fill up, pumped by a tall cylinder-like object in the corner. He stood by it, sulking, nursing his injured hand. The tube's volume was rising with a water-like substance. As it entered my body, I felt calmer, almost… sleepy. I closed my eyes, letting it wash my troubles away. It drowned my sorrows and I felt happy and light. She laughed gleefully, "We're finally getting rid of this one, Subject!" The no-brain didn't answer. It didn't know how to talk anyway.

I felt an enormous amount of gratitude and love and… loyalty to her. I felt happy to have her there, happy to have ever known her. She was like a mother to me! Why would I ever think of hurting her? I smiled and then frowned. What was I thinking? Who was I? Where was I know? My vision blurred. A tall, curly blonde haired woman with crystal blue eyes smiled maliciously at me. I cocked my head silently. She knew me. I tried to open my eyes to speak to her but my mouth wouldn't work. My mind panicked and thoughts flashed through my mind. She looked like someone I'd seen in a picture. Or was it me? Was it me in a mirror? She was small with a sullen face, crystal blue eyes and long blonde curls that looked like I could curl it around my arm. And I probably could. But I didn't get to find out. Everything went black. Like, blacker than pitch black.

A/N: Thanx you for reading my story!  I worked hard on it all month, and I'm halfway through. If you put it on alert, or for favorite story, you had better review. Hah, just kiddin', it's your choice. But, the more reviews, the happier I am. The happier I am, the more I update. Lol. The best reviewer gets a plushie of the 'meat-eater'! ^^ R & R, Chansonbird


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I hurtled down the midnight showered, dark red path, breathing heavily. My long, matted blonde hair flew behind me, just a helpless curtain now with now protection at all. The dark trees along the path were shadows, calling to me, angry with me. My chest heaved, and sweat clogged every pore in my body. There was only one thought in my mind, one emotion working with it, the thought of the traitor and the feeling of determination. I heard a bang and I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I knew it. I knew it. I had thought so and now I knew. But it couldn't be… He had weapons. The bullet was lodged in my shoulder, wedged between my bones. I spread my wings out. They were tawny and flecked, longer than I was tall. As I kept running, I could Amile's cries for help. She was close. But how close?  
"Tori! Desire! Anyone? Minuk! Finally!" I could hear her groan. My nightmare world began to blacken and I stumbled. It was pitch black, and only I knew why. I opened my eyes to the bright lights of our room.

"Come on guys! Wake up! Cate is going to be here in less than an hour! It's almost 8 'o clock!" That completely woke me up. Those dreaded words. I jumped up and felt a cold sheet of sweat on my neck, forehead and palms. They felt clammy and grossly disgusting. It was still there from those stupid dreams. Amile was watching me intently, her hands on her hips and her eyes beady and black, burning through me. I shrugged and slipped out of bed. Zora, my African grey macaw, opened her eyes and squawked indignantly. She flapped over from her perch on my bedpost to take her usual post on my shoulder. Most of us had a special pet that we bonded with. It was to make us feel more at home. Minuk had a tiny and cute mutt mix, Akora, and at least two of us had cats.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway, then down the stairs and into the kitchen, scratching Zora's head. Minuk was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. And so started our usual morning. Akora paced back and forth under Minuk's feet. Her small black paws touched the ground lightly, barely making a sound. Minuk glanced up at me from her IPhone and took the earphones out of her ears, slinging the thin white wire across her shoulders. She smiled at me in that way that made me feel special inside. The smile that made me feel like I belonged.

"Oh, hey Tori! What's up?" She asked. I shrugged, opening the fridge. I took a few seconds to make my choice: A frozen cheerios & milk breakfast bar, and an orange to share with Zora. I heard footsteps and recognized them as Daisi's. Daisi is my twin sister, and the worst that anyone could ever, _ever_ ask for. Her white, yellow plumed cockatoo, Mozart, whistled a greeting, his pale blue eyes wide. Zora stayed silent, but gave him a quick nod in reply. Unlike me. Stupid me. I nodded at Daisi, and begun to babble away, "Did you see Desi this morning? I hear that she has one wild case of bed-head! She was going crazy over it!" Daisi looked over my way, her eyes cold, hard, and seeing nothing. It was hard to believe that she couldn't.

"No, Tori, I did not _see _Desi this morning but I heard her moaning in the bathroom." I gulped,

"Sorry, I didn't think-" Daisi's eyes flashed.

"No, of course you didn't think." She hissed. Mozart cowered and flew to perch on my chair where Zora was waiting for him. I shook my head and qave a swift apology before sitting in my seat to join them, "Sorry Daze…" I pulled in my chair and tucked my hair behind my ears. I hate her, I hate her, "I hate her…"

"I heard that!" Minuk exclaimed, her brown eyes dancing. I grinned.

"Do I think out loud that much?" She nodded and continued to drink her hot cocoa. Tendrils of her long, sleek black colored hair fell out from the messily tied bun at the base of her neck, and she brushed it away carelessly. I stroked Zora's sleek silvery colored feathers thoughtfully and Mozart pecked lovingly at my ear. Daisi took her seat at the other end of the table and snapped her fingers in an irritating way for Mozart to join her. He swiftly flew over and perched on her shoulder, dozing off as soon as his feet landed their target. Minuk looked over at me curiously and Akora licked her leg and let out a sharp bark,

"Comforting me again." I explained quietlyand I turned , chewing my lip. Minuk grinned and nodded. She didn't talk very much other than greetings and if necessary. She stood up and quickly refilled Akora's food and sat back down, giving Zora's feathers a quick stroke before sitting back down. Mini really understood me, even if no one else does. She was two years older than me, and I was somewhere around thirteen. I don't know what my real age was. None of us did. No one ever told us…

I heard a moan as someone slowly walked into the kitchen and I whirled around hurriedly. Desi was trudging over to the fridge. Her long, stylish, wavy blonde hair was messily pinned up and sticking up; As in literally. It had tidbits of everything imaginable in there. Leaves, sticks, seeds, weeds… She looked completely and absolutely furious. Minuk looked away, covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, and leaned over to explain to Daisi what was happening and what exactly she looked like. Daisi snorted, tossed back her short blonde hair and got up to get the honey nut cheerios. Mozart squawked in surprise and blinked his eyes open, flapping his wings but not leaving his perch.

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time." She muttered, opening the cabinet. Desi took out an orange from the fruit bowl and began to stab it with her fingers. The juice oozed under her long manicured fingernails. She cursed and threw it on the floor, walking to the sink to wash her hands. Desi grabbed something out of her pocket and dropped it forcefully onto the counter. It was a confused, tiny kitten. The birds hightailed it to the ceiling, both eyeing the innocent looking kitten. Minuk rolled her eyes. They both slowly retreated to the top of the cabinets. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to greet them. My little sister, Tara, was standing sheepishly, her hands clasped loosely behind her back. Her eyes kept darting over to Desi's hair, a hint of a smile on her face. She was unable to hold in a cough and Desi turned around, her eyes wild with fury.

"There she is!" She shrieked, "Tara's the creep that destroyed my hair!" Tara giggled and hid behind me, her eyes twinkling with a mischievous glitter. Othello, her tiny black and white terrier, dashed between her legs in an almost choreographed movement, and his tongue hung out excitedly. Desi screeched and ran after Tara, her arms outstretched. Tara jumped behind the table, scrambling right over it, and Desi crashed into it. We all screamed in unison. I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Tori! Help!" Tara screamed as Desi shoved her against the wall by her shoulders. She struggled and squirmed, laughing and hiccupping through the tears that ran down her face.

"Don't you EVER do _anything _like that again, got it?" She snarled. I heard the pounding footsteps coming down the hallway and closer to kitchen door. I slowly counted to three and turned around. It was the boss.

A/N: And? You like? I worked really hard on this chapter; I made it when I was just beginning the story. I didn't even have a story map yet!!!

R&R , Chansonbird


End file.
